A Lover You Shouldn't Love
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: Jade has been assigned a mission. But her subject: Cat. But as they start dating, Jade realizes she can't go through with her mission. But will choosing love over her mission cost a very hard price. Cade, placed in the future.
1. Chapter 1

****She's beautiful. But I have to kill her. I but she's pretty. But if I don't I'll get killed. She's in the bathroom, I could just easily tap her drink. But she'd be dead before midnight. But I have to. She has a boyfriend. I have to get over myself.

So I almost put the poison in her drink, but she swiftly returns and smiles that beautiful smile of hers. "Now, where were we?"

/

After a few drinks she looked me in the eyes and said that we should leave. I nodded in agreement, knowing that she was drunk. We got in my car and I buckle my seat belt. "I loved the good alone time."

"Me too." I say and she and I are face to face.

As the thunder booms, she jumps in fear and accidentally kisses me and doesn't let go. Her tongue enters my mouth and we mess around in each other's mouths. After a minute, I feel her unbuckle my seatbelt, and she succeeds. I search in the darkness for her skinny but perfect body. I reach up under her shirt as she puts light and sticky kisses on my neck. But she stops kissing my neck and we looks at me before I take her shirt off. "You know, we should do this at your house. That way it'll be more..." I feel her fingernails crawling up my neck, "Private."

I nod in agreement. How am I supposed to kill her? I buckle up again and I drive away from the bar. We sit in silence, saving our words for later. I pull into my house and put the car in park. We unbuckle our seat belts and I take her hand as she gets out. I take her to the front door, and I unlock it. As i close the door, she whispers, "Now the fun begins."

I turn around and we kiss passionately. In a matter of minutes we're under the sheets and she's putting those lips of hers on my neck again. I become curious and start touching. She moans and kisses my lips again. We stop to breathe a while later and she lays facing me. "That was amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." I say and she giggles for a second.

"So, I'm happy you an I are together. You're very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you."

She smiles and puts her lips on mine again. We go back from where we left off. And this time I realize that I can't kill her. She loves me.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the agency at seven, Cat leaving before I woke this morning. I'm greeted by Joey, the check in man, who is actually pretty friendly and wants to be a spy one day. "Hey Jade."

I stop and see what he has to say, common sense saying so. "Yeah?"

"Boss wants you in his office. Now." he looks at me, mostly at a spot on my neck, "Did you sleep with that chick?"

I nod in agreement. He shakes his head in disbelief. "You naughty spy."

"Shut up." I say and make my way to the boss' office.

The elevator stops and all I see is a silver room with walls filled with cameras and a man in a big brown chair. I enter the room and my boss seems pissed. "Hello sir."

"Sit." he says and I sit down at this command, "I'm very mad at you Jade."

"I couldn't resist..."

"Jade. You knew you had to kill her. She knows too much." he says and stands up out of his chair and starts to pace back and fourth, "She knows you're a spy. She knows I sent you. You sleeping with her puts you in danger. And close to being terminated."

I eye him as he sits back down and looks at me sternly, "It's either her, or us."

I have to think. I think I can manipulate him. "Okay, I have a deal."

"Which is?"

"Let me go out with her for a week. That way I can see if she's more important to me more than you."

"And if she's not?"

"I'll kill her. I'll do it." I say, not taking back what I said, even though I might later.

He thinks for a minute. I watch that sly look grow on his face. "Fine. You have one chance West. Don't let me down."

"I won't let you down sir. That is, if I like you."

His eye grow big as I enter the elevator. "If you come back West I'll have you..."

The elevator closes and I head to the lobby. I knew I made the right choice.

/

I meet Cat at Nozu at eight, and replay many memories I had here. But as we gnaw on sushi, I notice her flirting with me. "Hey Jadey, I'm glad I broke up with my BF to be with you. You're amazing."

"Thanks Kitty Cat." I say, playing the name game as well.

She smiles and I feel her grab my hand under the table. I get a warm feeling come through me, and it feels good. "Hey Cat," I say, "Wanna go to your place after dinner? We could watch the new Jennifer Aniston movie on Netflix."

"You mean the romantic comedy?" she says and puts on a sly smile, almost like my boss did, "Okay."

"Great." I say and take another bite of my sushi.

/

Cat and I sit in her bed and find the movie on Netlifx. "Ugh, too many movies! How can you find one on this thing?"

"Baby, I think you just passed it. Here." Cat says and her hand goes over mine, and we freeze and look at each other.

"Um, sorry. Second one to the left." she says and lays back on the bed.

So I find the movie and hit it. The movie starts and I lay back next to Cat. The opening starts with Aniston saying something with "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias playing in the background. "Aw, I love this song."

"Me too." I say and she smiles. after Jennifer's done speaking, the opening credits roll and we sing along as the rest of the song plays. And the last line comes and we sing it together on accident. "I can be your hero..." we say and hold hands.

We look at each other and we kiss. I taste the sushi leftover in her mouth and it tastes good. Cat's hands clench my shirt, sliding it down a little and revealing a little bit of my bra. We let go and she turns the TV on mute. "There. Peace and quiet."

"Funny. Now come here." I say and she laughs before she kisses me again.

We kiss and slip under the covers and I reach up under her shirt. Here we go again.


End file.
